Perfect day
by Animesea
Summary: She got raped. I wanted to be the one to show her that love. I was her own twin. So I did, in the most beautiful, perfect way I could. Incest, Rin x Len. Don't like don't read, lemons. Enjoy my boredom.


**I don't own VOCALOID. Another Len x Rin Lemon. Don't like it? Oh well. I wrote this a while ago. It's bad.**  
><strong>I added something on at the end. Hope you don't like it! Lol :) Lemons, shit like that. Underage? Defiently. For the Japanese though, 13 is the somewhat legalnormal age for sex. So...heh...yeah. This contains some pretty mature stuff, kids. Unless you want to get disturbed, review :L Just kidding, it is rated "Mature" for a reason..**

**.****English is not my first language. Please tell me if you see any mistakes! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>I was sat on the bus, wandering what on earth I was doing, sat all alone, with my head in my hands. Then I remembered how alone I always was at times like this.. Boys would find their friends, or girlfriends, and sit and chat. I sat like a loner until Rin appeared, but she always took ages, and by the time she did arrive, there were no seats. I would come and stand with her, just so she wouldn't be lonely. She wasn't my girlfrend; she was my twin sister, my best friend, and not mention, my crush. I kept the last one a secret from her.<p>

Neither of us were popular, too polite and well-mannered. We were'nt paicualary rich; just had a better life than others. I sometimes wished I didn't. Everyone was stunck on the incest-is-ververyveryveryvery-bad rule, me and Rin hadn't shared a goodnight kiss in years, and the beilef of no intercourse before you're married was all in your face. I wished I lived on the streets sometimes. The fact everyone in my house was against me even having a girfriend, it didn't matter who, I was banned from even looking at another woman, mothers rule. Because, she had planned for me to get married ALREADY. She had even sent me to an all-boys school to make sure I didn't get used to girls, and even took up most my plans and time with Rin to do stuff I didn't even want to do, like football and walking the dog.

My best time with Rin was walking back from the bus stop. That's where I was now. Rin got off the bus, and swayed herself down the street. She hadn't looked or spoken to me once, I wandered if I'd done something wrong, putting me on the verge of tears. I ran after her, grabbing her hand from behind.

"Rin? Are you okay?" I asked. "Please, tell me whats wrong..."

She stayed silent.

"Rinny..." I looked down, loosening my grip.

"_Don't call me Rinny_..." Rin said coldly after a long pause. Her voice was husky, she sounded like she could be crying.

"..Rin?" I snaked my arms round her neck, making her shake. "What's the matter?"

She spun round, pushing me away gently. Her eyes were puffy and red, tears running down her cheeks. I hadn't looked at her legs yet, but as I did, they were covered in blood. I hit myself for not noticing sooner.

"Rin...?" I embraced her tightly, picking her up bridal-style. I moved closer to her ear. "What happened?" I murmured.

"Len...I wish so much everyday that you came to my school..." she simply whispered.

I started walking down the slightly busy road, to somewhere not as public. An old house, with an abondened "For Sale" sign, tattered and broken swaying in the wind. I broke into the front door, and lay Rin on the old, wooden floor, still staring at her crimson skin, coated in cuts and bruises.

I had suffered myself, but I''ve never put myself aboive Rin. I stroked her damp cheeks.

"Rin, what happened?" I asked quietly.

"I-I...some girls...a-and Kaito...threw a bottle at me..." she clung to be like a baby, so unlike the stubborn, strong Rin I knew.

Rin isn't a very good liar though. "Rin, please tell me the truth." I put on puppy eyes. "Please?"

She stiffled a small giggle. "Sorry..."

I shook my head. "Rinny, please tell me the truth..."

"...I got raped..." she suddenly whispered, curling into a ball. I put my arm around her.

"Who by?" I asked, trying to make my mind wander from what I was secretly thinking.

"...Gakupo..."

I felt the most, strong tide of agony and pity for her. "Rinny, don't worry..." I snugged into her, carefully mopping at her knees with an abondended rag.

"Wha...what are you doing?" she breathed, staying stil.

"I'm sorry, Rin..." I carried on mopping her legs, until they were clean. I tossed the rag behind me. "If I hurt you please say something..." I edged my fingers up her skirt.

It sounded perverted, but I wanted to the one to take Rin's virginity. I wanted to sho her my feelings once and for all, in the way anyone with a huge amount of love for another would show it.

"Len...!" she whispered, laying back. She didn't tell me to stop as I edged off her orange lacy panties.

I began slipping fingers inside her gently as Rin whimpered, moaning a little. My fingers seemed made of warmth as Rin's insides got more and more wet, dripping oto the floor. Her breathing encreased, as did mine as I pushed my forehead against hers, putting another finger into her hot, wet mound.

"Len..." she moaned arousingly. I felt myself rising, making me blush as I slipped my fingers in and out faster.

I plated wet kisses down her tear stained cheeks, and softly put my lips against hers. I slowly slid my trousers down, taking my fingers out of her. I felt her nipples getting harder and harder, sticking through my shirt and into my chest. The pressure was too much. I undid her buttons, her not wearing a bra so it revealed her small breasts. I gasped, wandering if I should go on. Rin stayed still, her breathing getting more and more laboured, sweating and giving little moans. I couldn't stop myself from sliding my hands up her small figure, ducking my head down and pinching one of them gently between my teeth, making Rin moan. My tounge expolered her nipple, sucking gently as I bit slightly harder.

"Len~..." she wrapped her bare legs round my waist. "Stop teasing me..."

I smiled, staring into her eyes. "I'm not finshed with you yet..." I pulling my head down, next to her tight cunt. "I'm going slow..."

I gently licked her soaking sex, as her liquids ooured over my face and mouth. She moaned, getting louder and longer with every stroke of my tounge. I kissed her bare flesh, looking up at her. She rolled around, as I felt my manhood burst. I groaned, in pleasure as I edged my way out of my boxers.

"Len?" Rin moaned.

"S-Stay still, my princess..." I hitched my self up, level with her glassy eyes.

The temeperature had increased rapidly, the small room was heating up. The walls seemed to be sweating, condensation everywhere. The old windows were damp, misty with the steam. I wrapped myself up with Rin, and stoked her hair.

"I'll be gentler than Gakupo...I promise..." I whispered. I stroked her cheek lovingly. "I'm never going to let you have that happen to you again..."

"Lenny..." she panted, running her fingers through my hair. All my feelings of forbidden feelings had melted, I wanted to finish but savour this.

I put my weight on Rin, as I plunged into her tight pussy. She screamed, moaning and whining as I pumped into her slowly. The skin inside her, broken by Gakupo, had been brutally left scabby and sore. The pained looks from Rin as I passed it made my heart ache, I shore a kiss with her whilst gliding in and out of her tight cavern. Her pain and pleasure showed itself in moans, long and drawn out, like music to my ears. I grunted, feeling myself penetracte inside her. Rin's cum sprawled all over me, her stomach squeezing around my member. With one desperate push, I reached my orgasm, sending butterflies through me. Rin gasped loudly, before making a long "Aaaahh...".

"Rinny, am...I pleasing you?" I smiled gently, feeling tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

"Nghh..." she rolled her head and shoulders, the breifest smile on her face.

I sped myself up gradually, in and out of her small mound. "Rin..." I panted.

She held onto me, moaning louder and louder. I knew no-one had ever shown here such love, Gakupo would have just shoved his dick into her without a thought about how she felt, or what her feelings were. I wanted the show her the love and trust I had in her, to show my compassion for her. Rin opened her mouth, and almost choked on her words.

"Len...I-I love you..." she held onto me tighter.

"I...I love you too...darling sister..." I teased a little, sharing a wet kiss with her.

Saliva dribbled out her mouth, onto her damp chest. She cried out in pain as I drummed into her too hard, making me instantly regretful. I linked fingers with her, planting soft lovebites and butterfly kissses near her temple and behind the ears. I felt myself bending, making me groan a little, but Rin sighed loudly in pleasure as I hit her weak spot. I felt her shaking with joy, the feeling great for both of us. Her hand snaked up into my hair, a lazy smile on her face as I relaxed for a moment, before she gazed at me with so much lust and love.

"Don't stop...Lenny...I want you to stay in me forever...now...stay in me until I cum once more..."

Pleasure shot through me, I thrust my hips faster and faster, fitting into her perfectly as part of me splashed against her womb. Rin's fingers dug into my back, her joy making me whinge. Sweat poured down my face and onto Rin's soft forehead, the steamy room growing hotter. I pulled myself out, with a small grunt and moan, before falling next to her, hugging her tightly. My hands clasped behind her back, her soft hands stroking my face.

It would have been perfect, if not for the sales agent and young couple standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I repeat myself? Or have I copied my last story? Maybe...sigh. <strong>

**[A small hint of my next story...this may or may not be in it.]**

**She slowly took a step forwards, to the young man sat asleep on the chair. The young, blonde woman sliped onto the boy, thinking about the time they had spent together. She stroked his face, so innocent and young. She felt a small leak in her panties, making her blush. She had enough of fantasizing every night about her beloved twin, and had left it until now. They had bought a flat together, against their parents wishes, so they wouldn't be seperated, and she wanted to ensure this. He had seen her staring after girls in the street, which annoyed her. She wanted to let him know her feelings for him, yet there was no easy way now. She gently took his hands, and bound them with his tie, and then slowly awoke him. She took off his shirt, and slipped a gag into his mouth, much to his suprise. He tried to question her, but she immeidetly silenced him. A playful smile across her face, she positioned her self ontop of his member, and slid off his trousers.**

**"Now..." she whipered into her shocked twin's ear seductivly. "Let the games begin..."**


End file.
